Fujin
Fujin is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as a boss (although was never mentioned by name), and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4. Info First appearing as an unnamed boss in the adventure title Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Fujin made his debut in the main fighting series of games during Mortal Kombat 4 portrayed as the God of Wind. Along with Raiden, Fujin is another character in the series to have originated from Japanese religion, based on the Shinto god of the wind of the same name. He appears as a tall, ageless, muscular human with long white hair bound in a ponytail and glowing white eyes. The back of his Mortal Kombat 4 costume features the Chinese character 空, whose most relevant translation to English is air or sky. As expected, he has a great variety of wind-oriented attacks at his disposal. Although more indifferent and abstract in character than Raiden, Fujin is also depicted as being concerned with the fate of Earthrealm. Appearance Taking on the form of a mortal man, Fujin appears as a dark-skinned man with slicked back white hair tied into a ponytail and eyes similar to Raiden. He wore a black vest and green pants with boots. In his debut, Fujin wore a red cape, but was discarded afterward. Following his return in Armageddon, he wears a more detailed version of his original clothing with shoulder guards added. His hair is no longer slicked back with bangs framing his face and his hair longer, extended into a long braid with three hairpieces. In Mortal Kombat Fujin was one of the four guardians assigned by Raiden to guard and protect the Amulet of Shinnok and was the first of the gods that Noob Saibot (then the Elder Sub-Zero) bested in order to acquire it (he is seen being torn asunder by his own tornado, but survived the ordeal). Mortal Kombat 4 He remained inactive until Shinnok, a fallen Elder God, escaped from the Netherrealm and decided to attack the Eternal Palace of the Elder Gods. Fujin tried to defend the Palace and fell from the Heavens while fighting to protect it. He was pursued by Shinnok's Army of Darkness and was saved by Liu Kang, Kai and Raiden, just before the minions could finish him. Being one of the few remaining Earthrealm gods, Fujin joined Raiden in his battle against his old enemy, assisting the Earthrealm forces. The Earthrealm warriors were victorious and Shinnok was once again trapped in the Netherrealm. Fujin consulted with the Elder Gods, who revealed to him that he had a new task. Raiden would be ascensding to the pantheon of Elder Gods and he chose Fujin to be the new protector of Earthrealm. Fujin accepted the position and promised Raiden that he would not fail him. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Fujin became aware of a change in Raiden's personality. He saw that the thunder god, while still seeking to protect Earthrealm, had grown to be ruthless. Raiden was now commanding the reanimated corpse of Liu Kang, who was killing many innocent people for unknown reasons. Fujin allied with Kung Lao in hopes that they could possibly find a way to save both Raiden and Liu Kang. He learned from Kung Lao that Johnny Cage was gathering the Forces of Light. Fujin took part in the meeting held by Cage and in there he heard about Johnny Cage's encounter with Shinnok, he did not believe Johnny Cage to have psychic powers but something mentioned at the gathering caught his attention. Kenshi, a blind swordsman, mentioned the brothers Taven and Daegon. Fujin had been a friend of their family for ages and he had questioned their father Argus when the two disappeared. He realized that Argus placed them on a quest, but now this quest was becoming corrupted by evil. The God of Wind searched for both brothers, hoping to prevent their progress and learn the true purpose of their quest. He confronted Taven in a forest outside of the Red Dragon Clan's headquarters and urged him not to enter, but Taven did not obey Taven and Fujin battled, but in the end Taven emerges victorious and continued his journey, regretting to have fought an old friend. Fujin is not seen again in the konquest. Story of Joining Sora's Team When each of the members had to go solo, Fujin met Lea when he was wandering around in the Earthrealm. As Heartless and Dream Eaters were about to attack him from behind, Fujin saved him and fought the Ninjassin together, they teamed up when Lea told Fujin about the Keyhole he's looking for. Soon when the two met up with Goofy, he was with Ashra and were told that the Keyhole was not in the Earthrealm, because it can only appear where there are as many Heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters (Nightmares), Subspacers and/or Castlevenoms around. Soon when everyone met up, all the heroes and Fujin joined the team after their showdown with Shang Tsung, Mileena, Noob Saibot, Rain, Skarlet, Kabal, Frost, No Face, and including Slender Man, Pete, and Jeff the Killer. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Neutral characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Asian characters Category:Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Nintendo characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Playable characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Fighters Category:Anime characters Category:Classic characters Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users